This Neuromuscular Disease Clinical Center of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine is a group of clinician-investigators whose aim is to understand the pathogenesis of human neuromuscular diseases. Our particular focus is on the use of molecular techniques for analysis of gene structure, expression, and function.